Deep Sleep
by MaybeTommorrow
Summary: Dan is a Scientist working on Time travel then one day success! but things never work out the way they should. Written by my best friend not a whole story, mostly just an Ending. But that's my favorite part anyway. ;


Nicole Johnson

January 4, 2009

ssssssssPeriod 2

Deep Sleep

"Can it Baldy! Just tell me how to leave this hellhole and get back to my time!"

The shadows that were Razin's eyes just stared innocently at the russet-haired, auburn-eyed being that stood there screaming at him. The doctor then compulsively re-stacked a pile of papers on his desk as he spoke, "Dan, as you know, you were sent here by a strange drug administered to you in what use to be the present time. Neither you nor I have any sort of antidote. I'm afraid you'll just have to wait until the drug wears off…"

Dr. Razin paused, "…Of course, if you would like to end this now, there is another solution…" he trailed off as he moved to the other side of his desk and bent down to retrieve an object from the drawer.

"Oh? And what would that be 'doctor'?" Dan asked curiously, now standing in the center of the room. He knew there was something familiar about this 'Razin' character, he just couldn't figure out what. It wasn't just how he acted, always having a cool attitude, it was something else. Maybe it was his height, he was rather tall. Or maybe his face, but Dan didn't think he knew anyone with a green face and no hair or eyebrows. He especially didn't know anyone with a scar going from the center of their nose to the middle of their left cheek, but there was something.

Razin straightened himself, holding a syringe full of a strange, deep blue liquid. The doctor held out the syringe for Dan. As Dan took his gift, Razin added, "Then again, if you inject yourself with this you won't be returning anywhere at anytime."

Dan hurled the syringe at the wall, as it shattered he seized the doctor by his suit jacket and pulled him closer. "What kind of sick joke is this?" he growled.

I assure you this—" Dr. Razin started and was, again, cut off by Dan.

"I knew it! You are trying to kill me!" Dan accused as he released the doctor with a shove. As Razin straightened out his suit, he calmly posed the question, "Now, why would I want to do a thing like that?"

Throwing his arms up, dan declared, "I don't know, maybe…" he paused, put his hands on the desk, and leaned forward, "…maybe because I'll tell."

The doctor appeared confused, "Tell what?"

"You know exactly what! I know what's been going on around here, you can't deny anything!"

"Then you also know by now that if you returned and revealed the future, I would be ruined?"

Dan backed away slowly as he said, "I had the idea."

"Well…" the doctor said as he went back to his desk to obtain another object, "…we can't have that, now can we?" the doctor revealed what appeared to be a small gun."

Dan stared widely at the gun and chose to ask one last question, "What is that?"

Dr. Razin replied. "It's only a simple deterioration gun, Dan. Don't worry, you won't feel a thing. Goodbye Dan."

As Razin aimed the gun, Dan turned to run, but his surroundings began to get hazy. Dan thought he had been hit with the gun, but then realized that he wasn't dead. He seemed to be

coming out of a dream. Dan closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, he saw the comforting face of his coworker, Aiden.

"Hey, are you okay?" Aiden asked with genuine sincerity.

Dan asked hesitantly, "Am I… am I back?"

"Yep, you sure are!" Aiden replied happily, "How'd it work?"

"Fine." Dan replied distantly.

"You went to the future? Really? What was it like? Was I there?"

"Dan blinked and looked around, "I'm home." He whispered. Aiden was growing impatient: he hated being ignored. "What was the future like?" he asked again with more intensity.

Dan looked up at Aiden's face and realized what he had missed all along, "Razin." He breathed. That's what seemed so familiar before: Razin was Aiden!

"Huh? Are you sure you're okay?" Aiden thought the drug might have damaged Dan's brain.

"No…no, I'm not okay!" Dan exclaimed, "You're a murderer! Why didn't I see it before?"

Aiden was startled by Dan's sudden outburst. "What?"

Dan continued, "You destroyed the whole human race, Aiden! You changed your name after you became humiliated from rejection!"

"Rejection by whom?" Aiden seemed more interested than he should have.

"Your original android was rejected by the company you worked for, and you went on a killing spree, and made more androids and strange creatures that were once human, but, because of you, they can't even be classified as humans! Then, you got radiation poisoning that turned you green and a huge scar across your face…I have to do something, I have to prevent this from happening…" By now Dan was muttering to himself, trying to create a plan.

Aiden didn't appear bothered at all with Dan's accusations. "Hmm," he smirked as he walked over to a drawer in the lab, "you know, Dan, I never thought I'd be that successful…" He trailed off as he retrieved an object from the drawer and hid it behind his back. As he walked back towards Dan, who was still muttering to himself, he tried to avoid raising suspicion. "I'm so glad the drug worked Dan!" He said with a smile.

To Aiden's disappointment, Dan was a very disbelieving person, "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Dan, but I can't let you ruin my future. Thanks for the heads up".

"Wait, Aiden! Don—" but before Dan could defend himself, he found himself staring at a syringe fill of a strange, deep blue liquid being forced into his bloodstream.

Aiden repeated, "I'm sorry Dan, you were a great partner, but too suspicious. Also, I've needed a reason to change my name; 'Aiden' is so boring." Dan just gazed at his former friend as everything slowly disappeared.

"I've always liked the color green. And I do admire the name 'Razin', what do you think?" Aiden's voice began to fade, and before Dan could reply, everything went black.

Aiden glanced down at his now deceased colleague and smiled again, "Good answer."


End file.
